


Take the L

by dontrollthedice



Series: Pizza Hurt [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, based on that "some people lie" tweet wilbur did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: There was only a limited number of fucks Sapnap could give in one day. Much of his fucks were spent on basic survival: cooking, feeding his pets, making sure his phone was charged enough, other tasks that were necessary for his continued life on this planet. Another portion of his fucks were sent on school-related activities, though he preferred not to think about those fucks.He definitely, absolutely did not have a single fuck left to dedicate to comprehending whatever the fuck was going on with George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & SapNap
Series: Pizza Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829254
Comments: 44
Kudos: 861





	Take the L

There was only a limited number of fucks Sapnap could give in one day. Much of his fucks were spent on basic survival: cooking, feeding his pets, making sure his phone was charged enough, other tasks that were necessary for his continued life on this planet. Another portion of his fucks were sent on school-related activities, though he preferred not to think about those fucks.

He definitely, absolutely did not have a single fuck left to dedicate to comprehending whatever the fuck was going on with George.

“Sorry, I’m still not understanding what happened,” Sapnap said, rubbing his palms against his face.

George sighed, and even if they weren’t video-calling, Sapnap could probably be able to tell he had rolled his eyes right then. “Were you not on Tommy’s stream at all?”

“No, I was doing actual important things.”

“Like staying in bed for the entire day?”

“Sleep is very important, you know.”

George tossed a candy wrapper at the camera. “Just watch the vod from the timestamp I sent, okay? It’s not that long.”

Sapnap sighed but relented and clicked on the vod.

* * *

Well, that was the weirdest ten minutes of a stream Sapnap had sat through. And he expressed as such to George.

“Well?” George huffed. “Do you understand now?”

As far as Sapnap was concerned, the entirety of the interaction was Wilbur asking a series of awkward questions to Dream through Tommy, who looked… quite a bit distressed from playing messenger. Sapnap didn’t blame him. At the end of it all, Dream finally accepted Wilbur’s request for a date at Pizza Hut, and Wilbur had left the call in an excited frenzy. Not anything too out of character for Dream.

Sapnap shrugged. “I mean, I guess. I don’t really know why you’re making such a big deal out of nothing.”

“Nothing? Sapnap, are you kidding me?”

Sapnap leaned away from the screen with a raised eyebrow.

Of course, George’s words were playful, teasing like they always were during their conversations. But this time, there was a certain bite, a certain venom to his tone. George was a relatively peaceable person when he and Sapnap weren’t arguing; why was George suddenly so aggressive now?

“What’s wrong with it?” Sapnap asked, his words slow and wary. “It’s just Dream and Wilbur having a date at Pizza Hut.”

“I mean, nothing’s  _ wrong _ with it. It’s just…” George’s gaze darted everywhere that wasn’t the computer screen. “Dream agreed to hangout with him so easily. It can’t be geological differences since Wilbur and I both live in the UK, so it must be something specifically about Wilbur.” His eyes widened, and his words picked up speed. “Not to say there’s anything wrong with Wilbur, he’s a great person. Funny, great musician, amazing entertainer. But like… Sapnap, you need to be real honest with me here.”

“I can do that.”

George turned his head away, sighed, and hesitated.

Sapnap’s gaze softened. “George, come on. You can ask me anything.”

George paused, then sighed again. He looked directly at his computer screen with such earnest, genuine, pleading eyes. “What does Wilbur have that I don’t have?”

What. In. The god. Forsaken. Fuck.

Sapnap blinked. Then blinked again. Then pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t having the wildest fever dream of his life.

“Sapnap, you’re not speaking.”

Oh, right. 

Sapnap cleared his throat. “Oh, um, yeah. Can you give me a little bit of time to think about that?”

“Of course.”

Thankfully, that managed to buy him more time to re-evaluate his life choices. George, though not overtly brash about it, was a generally confident person. He had his own sense of humor, his own accomplishments, and a large following of his own. He and Wilbur were different people, but neither was better than the other. George never had a hard time understanding that before now. So what changed?

“You’re both pretty decent people in your own right,” Sapnap eventually said. Those felt like the safest words to use. “You’ve never been insecure about this. What’s up?”

George stayed silent.

Wait.

This had only started cropping up after Wilbur asked Dream on a (albeit fake) date to Pizza Hut. There was that tweet of three question marks George had tagged Wilbur in when George had previously not gotten involved in anything like this. And George only started expressing his insecurities after he said that Dream had agreed to a hangout so easily with…

“Oh my god,” Sapnap breathed, “Are you jealous?”

George’s head snapped up so quickly Sapnap was afraid he would crack his neck. “What?”

“You’re totally jealous.”

“I’m not—Sapnap, that’s ridiculous.”

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

George tripped over his words, his face slowly growing redder and redder with each passing second. “No, I’m not jealous, I’m being reasonable. You heard him when we were practicing for MCC! You heard him evade everything I mentioned about him and Wilbur. Would you not be suspect about that?”

Come to think of it, George’s behavior had been awfully… weird during that stream. Awfully affectionate. Awfully jealous.

Sapnap leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Oh my god, you’re jealous. You’re so jealous!”

“I’m not—stop laughing!”

“You’re jealous of Wilbur! He literally has a girlfriend and you’re fucking—” Sapnap’s hysterical laughter cut him off from whatever he was going to say next. He didn’t know himself either.

George crossed his arms and sat in silence like a pissbaby (though Sapnap refrained from saying that out loud. He never would’ve recovered from that). He waited until Sapnap’s laughter had died down before raising an eyebrow. “Are you done yet?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m done.”

“I don’t know why you look so smug when you’re wrong. Wipe that smirk off your face.”

Sapnap took his hand and wiped it across his face. “There, you happy now?”

“Quite,” George laughed.

They shared a moment of silence after that, George scrolling through his Twitter feed on his computer and Sapnap picking at his fingernails. It was strange how quickly they could go from yelling at each other to comfortable silence, but Sapnap didn’t mind. It was a nice reminder that despite it all, they still loved each other.

Then George gasped and grinned. “Oh my god, Dream stood him up! Sapnap, Dream stood him up!” He grinned like a child in a candy store and arranged his fingers into an L on his forehead, laughing. That was probably the happiest Sapnap had ever seen him.

Nevermind. Sapnap took back every sweet thing he said about George.

**Author's Note:**

> i know dream actually went... fic about that coming soon


End file.
